nonamefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Abilities
Shadow mastery (obscuromantic) This special ability gives the power, to control the own shadow, of others and dark powers, which need a strong connection with the shadow between the worlds. create shadow: easy action, -X malus, the eyes of the character turn black and he is filled with the shadow between the worlds. he can use this shadow in the same action he create the shadow. if he dows not use ist, he may contain the shadow, but has to pass a knowledge check every action. Easy: 1 shadow, normal 2 shadow, hard: 3 shadow, very hard: 4 shadow. The malus for creation of the shadow depends on the darkness and brightness around the character. Easy: The character can easily see his shadow and can consum some part of itsssence to create the shadow. normal: the character sees his shadow, but it is not complety dark, hard: it is pretty bright around the character, mutliple lightsources makes teh shadow almost invisible. very hard: the character only knows about his shadow, but can not see it. shadow mastery (novice) Shadow cloak: the character slides his shadow over his body and is able to conceal himself inside darkness. he gets a +10 bonus for sneaking for each point shadow used in the dark. Shadow mimic: the character starts to control his shadow. he can interact with other shadows as he will actually touch the object, not the shadow. defensiv self-shadow(expert) Shadow door: The character uses his shadow to sink into and use it to come out another shadow in his view in perception in meter. The shadow has to be similar in size. if the owner is hostile, it is very hard. The character needs 1 action to sink into the shadow and another action to climb out. Shadow hide out: The character sinks into his own shadow while it stays in the same position and pose. This takes 1 Action and the character have to pass a knowledge check every action to stay inside (it costs 1 shadow) depending on the actual light conditions. If he fails or ends it, it takes the character another Action to climb out. Shadow Armour: The character takes his shadow and let it slide up his body to form a shadowly armour. every shadow used gives a medium armour with 5 points on every bodypart. It takes 1 shadow to substain the shadow armour. aggressiv self-shadow(expert) Shadow spear: the characte ruses the shadoe inside and his own to create a spear, made out of pure darkness and throws it against a target. it deals 2D6 Damage, has normal speed a maximum range from strength in meters. shadow control: the character extends his shadow to another shadow. if teh shadows touch, the character does a comparized constitution check against the Owner and if the character wins, the owner has to copy the action of the character(they do it simultanious. Each action it needs one point of shadow and a comparized check. Shadow double: The character gets covered by his shadow and his shadow forms another indistinguishability copy of the character. ths double will act as the character orders. each round the double consums 1 shadow, needs new order (telephatically) and a new check. Shadow field(expert) Hungry shadows: the character target a shadow and this shadow becomes alive and tries to harm everyone inside. the hungry shadow deals damage depending on the knowledge check. easy: 1D4 Damage on the targeted bodypart, normal 1D4 every bodypart, hard: 1D6 on every bodypart, very hard: 1D8 on every bodypart. solid shadow: the character targets a shadow. this shadow becomes solid. Every person trying to pass teh shadow has to pass a comparized strength check with the character. It costs 1 shadow per action to keep the shadow solid. shadow cloud: the character uses his shadow to create a cloud shadow in maxmal perception in meter distance. depending on the light around, it will stay there between 1 and 2W4 turns. it is 1m³ big for every shadow point used. Everyone inside it or trying to act throw get a malus depending on the skillcheck: easy: -10, normal: -20, hard: -30, very hard: -40. fetish(expert) Mask: the character uses the looks of another person and masks himself with it. it costs 1 shadow per action, but he can reduce this costs to 1 turn, if he uses the blood of the target or to 5 turns, if he uses the actuall face. The Check is on perception. Marionette: The character create a puppet and controls it throw the shadows. costs shadow every action. Each Action consums a shadow and needs at least 1 order per action. Checks are on dexterity. Reanimate: the character binds the soul to an object to live through it. The character needs a very hard check to reanimate a soul which died in te last 10 minutes around him. depending on the check, it might be a shadoe of a another person or a lifeform from between the worlds who possesses the object. The object will suck shadow out of the character every action. If no shadow is avaible, it will suck 1D4 Stamina per Action. the reanimation last for 1D6+1 turns. Checks are on dexterity.